


The Gift

by just_another_giraffe



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_giraffe/pseuds/just_another_giraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets his first gift in over 300 years. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

It just sat there. A box neatly wrapped in light blue and white wrapping paper. It sat nestled in a snow bank at the edge of Burgess, under the pine tree he had been sleeping in that night.

Jack had never gotten a Christmas Present before. He had been the record holder for the naughty list for over 300 years after all. He was sure he had gotten presents before he was Jack Frost, but he couldn't remember. Most of his past life was a blur to him.

So Jack just stared at the present he had found earlier that Christmas morning. Jack reached for the box and carefully ripped off the paper, which magically disintegrated into snowflakes when he pulled it off. Jack opened the box and pulled out a tiny, miniature snow globe with little ice figures of him, Tooth, Bunny, North, and Sandy. When Jack shook the snow globe, tiny individually different snowflakes floated around the ice figures. On the bottom of the snow globe was inscription.

"You are Guardian now, Jack Frost. You are never alone."

From that day on, Jack kept the snow globe with him at all times. It never fell out of his pocket, he never lost it, and whenever he was lonely, he always took it out to remind him that he was never alone.


End file.
